Res Ipsa Loquitur
by Lawiki
Summary: [Recueil] Histoire 1 : "Namae Wa ?" Ace x Mâle Alpha Mystère / Histoire 2 : "La mort et la vie" Law x Luffy / Histoire 3 : "La fin d'une longue journée" / Histoire 4 : "Digne d'une fanfictioin" LawLu foireux.
1. Namae wa ?

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Vous vous trouvez actuellement sur un recueil qui se veut... Expérimental ! C'est-à-dire que je compte poster ici tout ce qui me passe par la tête, sans couple définit. J'ai mes petites préférences cependant, mais je ne me mets aucune barrière pour l'avenir, pour privilégier l'inspiration du moment ^^**

**Du drabble à l'Os de 8000 mots, y aura de tout. Peut-être de tout... Je ne sais pas encore en fait, et c'est ça que j'aime avec ce concept !**

**C'est mon méli-mélo, mon gloubiboulga de blagues nulles, de tranches de vie, de petits instants sans liens...**

**Pour celui-ci, on se retrouve avec un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup, dont un des protagonistes est Ace... Le second... Surprise !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Et à la prochaine !**

* * *

** **NAMAE WA ? ****

* * *

Ce n'était parti de rien, il en était presque sûr. Une soirée, un verre... Et un mur contre lequel il s'était fait plaquer.

Non pas plaqué. Emmené… Ouais, il avait plus été accompagné contre ce mur que réellement plaqué. L'homme qui l'avait accolé lui avait laissé le choix jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et lui n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que le fixer en sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, mais une attraction sans nom lui avait lacéré les reins, l'empêchant de fuir ou ne serait-ce que de le repousser.

Pourtant, il était hétéro à la base. Et quel hétéro ! Les filles s'arrachaient ses fringues au point qu'il avait décidé d'en porter le moins possible, pour ne pas devoir vider tout son argent dans une nouvelle garde robe toutes les semaines !  
Enfin, ça, c'était la théorie qu'il donnait à son frère pour qu'il arrête de lui dire de mettre un tee-shirt. Il était bien torse nu. Et cet homme semblait apprécier la vue aussi.  
Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait porté un pull ? Même un débardeur ? Un cache-tétons ? … Nan. Il espérait que non.

Mais ce gars le rendait dingue. Une soirée avait suffi à Ace pour remettre en question toute sa vie, sa sexualité, son sex-appeal… Parce que s'il savait plaire, l'homme qui lui avait retourné la tête dégageait un charisme et un sentiment d'autorité doux, qu'il était persuadé ne jamais pouvoir atteindre. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était laissé faire...Et qu'il avait bien participé également. La virilité de cet homme était innée, il en était persuadé. Il ne jouait pas, ne se donnait pas un genre pour paraître plus alpha qu'il ne l'était… C'était dans ses veines. Et ce n'était pas ses grandes mains sur ses hanches, sa nuque, ou n'importe quelle partie de son corps qu'il utilisait pour le rapprocher de lui qui dirait le contraire.

Leur première rencontre s'était conclue là-dessus… Un baiser sauvage entre deux rues où se déroulait une soirée d'un ami en commun, avant que chacun ne reprenne sa vie, sans connaître le nom de l'autre.

Ace n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui il était. Il ne considérait pas non plus ce moment comme un instant d'égarement… Ou, si, il l'avait pensé, jusqu'à prendre conscience que le regard de cet homme l'obsédait complètement. Quand à d'autres soirées, il se rendit compte que ses yeux déviaient des courbes féminines à la recherche d'un corps masculin qu'il rêvait inconsciemment de revoir, il se dit qu'il était gravement atteint.

Ce qu'il put confirmer lorsqu'il le revit, un soir, et que le même manège eu lieu, sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait prémédité.

Puis un autre soir. Et encore un autre.

Le manège devint rengaine, frustrant Ace au plus haut point. Il ne se priva pas de le faire comprendre à cet homme, lorsque ses mains décidèrent de quitter la nuque et le dos de son assaillant pour caresser ses muscles sur sa chemise.

Une cuisse relevée sur une hanche ferme. C'est tout ce dont Ace a eu le droit de plus lors de cet échange.

Son comportement changea légèrement au fil du temps. Parfois, il se perdait dans ses pensées, tantôt ses expressions se refermaient lorsqu'il constatait qu'il aimait se faire tripoter par un mec… Puis à d'autres moments, il se mettait à glousser sans aucune raison. Il s'aperçu de son attitude étrange, lorsque ses frères se mirent à le dévisager, les yeux écarquillés, l'air de croire qu'il devenait fou.

La réponse était oui. Il devenait dingue.

Sabo prit même le temps de demander un conseil de fratrie, pour lui en parler. Non, parce que… Trouver Ace, dans la cuisine, en train de glousser en se touchant les lèvres et en gesticulant du popotin, tout en fixant très bizarrement l'évier remplit de vaisselle sale… C'était bizarre. Même pour lui.

S'en était suivi une très longue discussion, où Ace assurait à ses frères qu'il allait très bien, sous les doutes plus que fondés de ses frangins. Après de nombreuses tentatives désespérées pour mentir, il finit par cracher le morceau, leur avouant avoir… Fait une rencontre.

Les deux frères ont cherché à en savoir plus, l'un voulant s'assurer que son frère était en sécurité, que personne n'allait lui briser le coeur, l'autre cherchant à savoir si cette personne lui donnait à manger. Évidemment, personne n'écoutait le benjamin de la fratrie et ses questions hors propos.

Sabo voulait savoir son nom. Et Ace se retrouva bête. Déjà parce que là, c'était le moment de dire à son frère que ce n'était pas un fille, mais un homme. Puis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de son identité ! Sabo allait être si heureux d'apprendre ça !

Non, mais… Parce qu'on parlait de Sabo. Son frère un peu constipé des testicules, Ace s'interrogeait énormément sur sa vie intime, si déjà elle existait. Alors, l'informer qu'il aimait se perdre dans les bras d'un homme, pendant quelques minutes volées, sans rien savoir de lui… Il allait se prendre un savon.

Oh non, le brun n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que son frère ne le jugerait pas concernant le sexe de son copain de pelotage. Par contre, le fait qu'il ne connaisse même pas son blase, ça…

La vérité éclata. L'inquiétude de blond aussi. Les voix partaient un peu plus dans les aiguës, tandis que les deux frères tentèrent de s'expliquer à coup de réponses sans queue ni tête et quelques roustes, sous le regard du plus jeune qui en avait profité pour se servir dans les placards.

Les deux aînés se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Le jeune homme blond ne le lâchait pas, lui faisant comprendre que la situation ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

— Alors quoi, Ace ? Tu vas te le taper sans même connaître son nom ?!

— Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça ! D'abord je fais c'que je veux et je ne suis pas un mec facile ! J'donne pas mon cul comme ça, t'es ouf ! Nan, c'est… Juste comme ça, tu vois. Ça n'ira pas plus loin ! Tu me connais !

* * *

**Ellipse \- Le soir même.**

Ace était allongé dans des draps défaits, d'un lit qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

Sur le ventre, son visage était tourné vers le mur, fuyant un peu la présence de l'homme dont il connaissait à présent la nudité, mais toujours pas le nom…

Son frère avait répondu à sa dernière réplique que, oui, il le connaissait. Il savait surtout qu'il changeait très vite d'avis, tête brûlée comme il était… Sabo n'avait jamais eu autant raison.

Les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, son esprit semblait vouloir re-défiler en boucle ce qui venait de se passer et le tailler sur le plaisir inconnu qu'il venait de prendre dans les bras de ce plus ou moins inconnu.

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce sentiment d'extase qui s'était emparé de chaque cellule de son corps dans cette étreinte inattendue.

Après la discussion avec ses frères, Ace avait décidé de sortir. Invité à une soirée, il s'était dit qu'il ne croiserait pas son fantasme ambulant en ce soir de semaine, lui permettant de lâcher prise et de prouver à son frère qu'il avait tort ! Impossible d'être tenté si l'homme n'était pas là ! CQFD !

Sauf que… Il était présent. Et ils ne s'étaient pas loupés. Il ne savait pas réellement comment tout avait basculé, à quel moment ils avaient compris que ce soir, ils ne pourraient pas se contenter de simples baisers et caresses au détour d'une rue ou dans une pièce isolée. Toutefois, la chose était faite. Il sentait parfois les doigts de cet homme caresser l'épiderme brûlant de son dos, tout en fumant une cigarette, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

Ils avaient gardé le silence, tous les deux. À part quelques mots rassurants pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, Ace n'avait pas réellement entendu sa voix de toute la soirée. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop occupé à gémir son plaisir pour réellement écouter celui de son désormais amant.

Il avait l'habitude de prendre rapidement la fuite après ses séances de sexe intense avec une demoiselle, ou de simplement l'écouter parler sans réellement participer. Pourtant, là, il aurait eu envie de discuter avec lui. Ou de se blottir dans ses bras forts pour une étreinte sans ambiguïté. Mais il n'osait pas… Ca serait peut-être étrange et mal venu, non ? Rien que la pensée de vouloir un câlin, c'était déjà inhabituel pour lui.

Ce qui était vraiment étonnant, au-delà de son désir d'être cajolé qui sortait d'il ne savait où… C'était qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il se sentait bien, là… Il ne pensait même pas qu'il pouvait déranger cet homme avec sa présence, il ne sentait aucune animosité ou malveillance de sa part.

Et là où il se fichait un peu de connaître le nom d'une fille qu'il ne retiendrait pas… Il avait envie de connaître le sien. De savoir qui il était, ce qui faisait sa vie…

Si on lui avait dit que se faire démonter les miches le rendrait aussi mièvre…

Sans tourner la tête vers son inconnu, Ace prit son courage à deux mains, lorsqu'il entendit la cigarette se faire écraser dans le cendrier, près du lit. Comme si à cet instant, il avait peur de le voir partir.

— … Je m'appelle Ace.

Il sentit l'homme à ses côtés bouger légèrement, l'incitant à tourner la tête par curiosité. Il fixa le blond devant lui, assis contre la tête de lit, qui le regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants.

L'homme tendit la main vers lui, et passa ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes complètement emmêlées.

—...Marco.

Un sourire étincelant se dessina sur son visage, heureux que l'ho-... Marco lui réponde. Car s'il s'était permis de lui donner son nom, c'était qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir cassé leur petit jeu de séduction, qui était allé plus loin que ce que les deux comptaient, visiblement.

Ces présentations sonnaient plus que comme un simple échange de prénoms. C'était un appel à se revoir, et cette idée convenait très bien à Ace.

Son corps alourdi par la fatigue de leurs activités nocturnes, il se permit de fermer les yeux. Il attendrait demain pour se prendre les moqueries de son frère… En attendant, le simple prénom de Marco résonnait en écho dans son esprit, le berçant aussi bien que les doigts de son amant dessinant des arabesques sur son crâne.

Ouais… C'était à n'y rien comprendre.


	2. La mort et la vie

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Me revoici, me revoilà, pour un nouveau gloubiboulga, dans un style très différent d'Ace qui glousse devant un évier rempli de vaisselle cracra ! Toujours un peu fluffy, sûrement plus spirituel... **

**Et comme l'avait si bien deviné _PerigrinTouque_... Law et Luffy sont à l'honneur dans cette petite histoire ! **

**Merci à _Noyume, Wado21, PerigrinTouque _et_ favoria_ pour vos reviews !**

**Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture ! A la prochaine !**

* * *

**** LA MORT ET LA VIE ****

* * *

**Il** avait la Mort ancré sur lui. Elle l'enlaçait bien trop souvent, comme une vieille amie venue pour se faire pardonner. Elle s'était attachée à lui, refusant de le laisser seul, écartant tout ce qui pouvait le détourner d'elle.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de la voir. Comme une _Llorona_ qui le hantait, elle cherchait à l'éloigner de tous les chemins qui pouvaient le conduire de l'autre côté du miroir. Même si cela devait évincer certains êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Au départ, il niait sa présence. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, il ne voulait pas être l'obsession d'une image, d'une entité à laquelle il refusait de croire. Il était censé accepter la compagnie de celle qui lui avait tout pris, son coeur et ses larmes. Elle semblait parfois vouloir s'expier de ses fautes en l'entourant de ses bras, mais il ne ressentait qu'un profond mal-être en sentant ses mains irréelles sur lui.

Son existence ne lui avait pas laissé le choix que de se résoudre à son sort et d'accepter sa présence derrière lui. Quitte à en devenir fou.

_— __C'est quoi ton nom ?_  
_— Trafalgar Law._  
_— Ok Tora...Trafo...Torao !_

**Lui**, la vie le berçait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le faisant sourire avec une innocence qui lui était propre. Elle le regardait s'épanouir de loin, éloignant toutes les situations qui pouvaient ternir ce sourire naïf de son visage.

Il pouvait sentir à certains moment une brise anodine lui caresser le visage. Il n'a jamais su ce que cela signifiait exactement, s'avouant seulement que c'était agréable. Elle ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de cet enfant, le berçant pour l'éloigner de la souffrance de ce monde et le forçant à détourner les yeux d'un certain chaos.

Elle croyait en lui. Elle croyait en ses rêves. Chaque promesse qu'il prononçait était forcément une vérité pour elle… Il était bien trop pur pour tromper qui que ce soit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait réussi à mettre le monde à ses pieds, rien qu'avec ses grands yeux émerveillés. C'est ça, plus que tout le reste, qui l'a fait rester près de lui...

_— Quelque chose me dit qu'on se reverra, Mugiwara-ya…_  
_— Shishishi… A plus, Torao !_

Tandis que la mort lui prenait la main comme une invitation, la vie lui soufflait de doux mots rassurants à l'oreille, le protégeant de tout. Elle s'était jurée de tout faire afin qu'il ne croise pas le chemin de sa Némésis. Malheureusement, ce fut impossible… Dans un silence amer, elle ne put que fermer les yeux devant son échec.

_— A-ace….A-aace… -sanglota-t-il, incapable de prononcer autre chose que le prénom de son frère._  
_— Mugiwara-ya…_

Peut-être que ce n'était pas un hasard si Law était réapparu dans la vie de Luffy, lui faisant rencontrer la mort, là où le champ de bataille devenait le dernier lit d'un être aimé.

_— Tu vas me trahir ?_  
_— Non._  
_— Ok, cool. Ça veut dire qu'on est ami !_  
_— … Pardon ?!_

Peut-être que ce n'était pas un hasard si Luffy était présent pour l'aider à réaliser sa vengeance, et lui tendre la main lorsqu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

_— Donne moi une minute ! Je vais te sortir de là !_  
_— Merci… Mais l'alliance entre toi et moi est terminée ! Dégage d'ici !_  
_— Huh ? Qu'est-ce que t'es égoïste. J'ai pris cette décision, pas toi, alors ferme ta bouche !_

Sur n'importe quel point, ils étaient leurs opposés. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se sentaient complets en présence de l'autre. Ils n'auraient jamais pu être réellement ennemis.

Ils avaient réussi à créer un équilibre. Leurs regards avaient changé, laissant la place à quelque chose de plus doux pour Law, et de plus mature pour Luffy. Leurs yeux étaient le reflet d'un univers entier, de ceux qui ont tout vécu. Ceux qui ont tout perdu et qui ont été sauvés. Ils se sont relevés…

Ils avaient bâti une confiance l'un envers l'autre, au-delà du simple deal de départ. Luffy continuait de tendre une main à Law pour qu'il se relève, prêt à se battre à ses côtés et à le reconnaître comme un être cher. Tandis que Trafalgar était emprunt de l'illusion que le garçon au chapeau de paille pouvait réellement changer le monde. Il n'était plus simplement question de s'entraider, mais bien de s'épauler.

— Hey ! Law !  
— Quoi ?

Peut-être qu'à ce mi-chemin, ils auraient dû se séparer. Ils auraient pu, mais ils n'en n'ont pas eu la force. Quelque chose les poussait l'un vers l'autre, comme une alchimie qu'ils savaient ne pas pouvoir trouver ailleurs qu'avec l'autre.

— Huh ? Ça va pas ?  
— Si, pourquoi ?  
— T'as l'air grognon, Law !  
— Je ne suis pas grognon !

Leurs chemins ne s'étaient plus réellement séparés. Leur indissociabilité était devenue visible, et personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Luffy avait décidé que Law devait rester en vie, près de lui, et même le concerné n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

— Ooouh…. J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un à besoin d'un câlin !  
— Qu-... Quoi ? Non ! Sûrement pas, Mugiwara-ya !  
— Mais si, viens ! Ça va te faire du bien et te détendre un peu !  
— Non ! Luffy ! J'ai dit non !

Mais il n'eut pas le choix que de se laisser faire, lorsque le jeune homme entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa joue contre le torse de son alter-ego. Ses mains le seraient dans une étreinte réconfortante, loin de celles déchirantes de son passé, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Law soupira longuement, regardant d'un oeil noir ceux qui pouffaient dans un coin, alors qu'il passa ses doigts sur la joue ronde de Luffy, lui déclenchant un petit rire satisfait, souvenir d'une caresse insaisissable.

Deux sourires se dessinèrent dans le vent, en observant cette scène surréaliste pour elles. Cette harmonie et ce bonheur que jamais elles n'auraient pu atteindre ensemble, ni leur donner.

Elles s'éloignèrent doucement, laissant leurs garçons se chamailler, et peut-être qu'un jour, ils apprendront à suivre parfaitement leurs pas.

Plus tard… Bien plus tard. L'un comme l'autre, il était temps qu'ils vivent...


	3. La fin d'une longue journée

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**On profite du confinement pour finir et publier des écrits qui sont en attente depuis bien trop longtemps ! **  
**Je ne vous spoil rien pour cet écrit, sinon ce n'est pas marrant. **

**Merci à Wado21, Moya-kun, favorio, shadow, PerigrinTouque et Quimress pour vos reviews !**

**Prenez soin de vous en cette période étrange ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Réponse Guest :**

Shadow : Hey ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Et surtout, pour tous ces beaux compliments ! Je suis contente que les deux premiers écrits t'aient plu, et que l'idée du gloubiboulga d'histoires te plaise également ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**** LA FIN D'UNE LONGUE JOURNÉE ****

* * *

Un bruit sourd s'écrase sur le sol. La guerre fait rage depuis un long moment déjà, mais le temps est comme suspendu, décousu face à tous les événements auxquels ils doivent faire face.

Pirates contre Marines. Liberté contre Justice.

Ils ont tous attendu ce point de rupture d'une certaine façon, mais personne n'avait présagé une telle ampleur. Ce moment charnière allait sans nul doute faire naître l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.

De nombreux corps jonchent le sol, d'autres ont pris la fuite depuis un bon bout de temps, ne se sentant plus capable de faire face à autant de violence. Mais eux, ils sont encore là. Debout et prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour donner un sens au mot liberté.

Et parmi toutes ces personnes, Luffy est là, en première ligne, entouré des tous ceux en qui il voue une confiance inébranlable. Se battant à ses côtés, protégeant ses arrières, il sent leur présence, lui donnant une nouvelle force à chaque souffle court qui tente de le dissuader de continuer.

Ses frères, ses camarades, ses alliés.

Il voit du coin de l'oeil Zoro se parer de ses trois lames aiguisées. Sanji, près de lui, remet en place sa chemise et rallume une nouvelle cigarette.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit Law et Kidd se préparer à la suite de la bataille, le visage sérieux, reflétant sûrement une expression qu'il arbore lui aussi.

Nami et Robin sont parties il y a un moment déjà, certainement pour chercher de l'aide. Ussop et Chopper sont à l'écart, donnant surtout des attaques lointaines.

Ses frères se trouvent juste devant lui, barrant la route à quiconque voudrait s'en prendre à leur benjamin. Mais il veut combattre à leur côté, il est hors de question qu'il reste en arrière.

Face à eux, dans le camp ennemi… Les hauts-gradés de la marine se tiennent droit. Akainu, Aokiji et Kizaru… Sans oublier Sengoku, qui se trouve plus loin, semblant en désaccord avec cette guerre. Tout comme son grand-père, qui a décidé cette fois de ne pas prendre part à cette boucherie…

Luffy inspire profondément, se préparant à attaquer pour cesser cette accalmie bien trop pesante. Toutefois, Ace s'avance d'un pas décidé avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, le poing enflammé, visant directement l'amiral rouge, Akainu.

Sabo ne tarde pas à rejoindre le brun, s'approchant avec hargne d'Aokiji, bâton de fer dans la main. Il ne peut pas être laissé derrière ! À son tour, il s'approche du dernier haut-gradé restant et Kizaru se concentre sur lui sans réfléchir. Il voit à peine Kidd les doubler afin d'aller s'en prendre aux anciens, particulièrement Sengoku.

Le combat est rude, Kizaru est rapide et esquive tous ses coups, le frustrant au plus au point. Il ne peut pas le toucher, comme s'il était réellement fait de lumière !

Il ne sent plus la douleur, ni la faim, ni la fatigue. Il continue de se battre, sentant parfois Law le soutenir lorsque Kizaru le fait reculer, prenant la relève.

La scène bascule au moment où il entend un cri près de lui. Luffy tourne vivement la tête, fixant avec de grands yeux écarquillés son grand frère tomber au sol, une blessure mortelle sur le corps. Laissant son assaillant à son allié, il se met à courir pour rejoindre Ace et s'assurer qu'il n'a rien de grave… Mais c'est trop espérer pour le chapeau de paille.

S'agenouillant près d'Ace, il pose une main sur le corps de son frère, les larmes aux yeux.

— Ace…. A-ace…

Aucune réponse… Il ne bouge plus, les paupières fermées, ses lèvres retroussées dans un sourire triste. Luffy serre son poing sur la peau nue de son frère, sentant ses sanglots noyer le sol, dernière demeure de son frère.

Il n'y a plus de combats, plus rien. Akainu ne fait plus aucun mouvement, ne l'attaquant même pas. Ses alliés se sont arrêtés dans leur propre rencontre afin d'observer cette scène, le coeur lourd. Sabo quitte sa place, la laissant à Zoro et Sanji, puis va retrouver Luffy qui semble sous le choc.

Le blond relève la tête vers son nouvel ennemi.

— Tu vas me le payer, Akainu…

Il se redresse, resserre son tuyau entre ses doigts, la rage plus que la tristesse l'envahissant.

La vision déformée par les larmes, Luffy reconnaît à peine Marco s'approcher de lui, afin de déposer un léger drap blanc sur le corps de son frère défunt.

— Va te battre, yoi… Je surveille Ace.

Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de poignet, puis se redresse, une nouvelle rancoeur lacérant ses chairs.

Il se retourne, observe à peine Zoro qui s'apprête à frapper Aokiji avec ses lames, tandis que Sanji s'occupe de Kizaru, avec coup de pieds dévastateurs.

Law s'approche du corps d'Ace, voulant tenter le tout pour le tout, afin de le faire revenir… Même si ça s'avère vain.

Luffy s'élance pour rejoindre Sabo et unir leur force. Mais Akainu est fort, vraiment fort… Leur hargne ne suffira pas. Un coup particulièrement puissant fait glisser Luffy sur le sol, bien loin de la bataille. Il tente de se relever, mais une voix le retient...

— Luffy...

— ...Papa ?!

Le monde se brise devant ses yeux, le sol semble se distordre sous ses pieds. Ses iris baignées d'incompréhension toisent cet homme, déboussolé.

* * *

Dragon observe son garçon de sept ans déjà, en souriant légèrement.

— C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

Garp, toujours à l'extérieur des conflits, une paume sur le crâne de Kidd pour échapper à ses petits poings, jette un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge et confirme à Sengoku que leur calvaire va bientôt se terminer. Pour aujourd'hui.

Luffy se remet debout d'un bout, en faisant la moue devant son père.

— Nooooooon ! Je fais la bagarre !

— Je vois ça… Qui a gagné aujourd'hui ?

Il hausse ses frêles épaules, pas sûr du résultat actuel. Il gonfle ses joues dans une mine boudeuse, ne voulant pas être le premier à partir.

La porte de l'accueil du soir claque une nouvelle fois, faisant apparaître un grand blond d'une bonne humeur sans faille. Corazon fait son entrée et se positionne près de Dragon, en appelant son petit protégé.

— Loulou ! C'est papa !

Law grogne légèrement, laissant le corps d'Ace sur le sol sans scrupule. Il s'approche légèrement de l'entrée, alors que Corazon s'accroupit pour lui faire un câlin.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée avec tes copains ? Tu peux lâcher ce cutter ? S'il te plaît ? Loulou ?

Le garçon soupire, avant de poser son jouet sur la table.

— Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Doffy nous attend dans la voiture !

Law reprend le cutter dans sa main. Corazon hausse un sourcil en souriant et relâche doucement son étreinte sur son petit corps.

— Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné qu'il laisse Bepo dehors hier soir ? Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, tu sais …

Le petit brun à l'air de sociopathe continue de fixer son tuteur, la mine louche. Mais Corazon ne perd à aucun moment son sourire solaire et entraîne simplement son fils vers le coin des affaires, pour qu'il récupère son ours blanc en peluche et son petit sac à dos. Il faut tout de même qu'il parvienne à lui faire lâcher ce cutter… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de le planter dans le siège conducteur pendant que Doffy conduit, ça pourrait être dangereux…

Mihawk ouvre la porte de la garderie et tombe sur cette image, du grand naïf qui tente de faire lâcher une arme blanche à son fils. Il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça, chacun ses problèmes.

Il entre dans la grande salle et tombe sur son fils qui se bat comme à son habitude avec le petit blond de la bande. Ces deux-là sont sans aucun doute comme chien et chat et Mihawk se demande souvent lequel tuera l'autre en premier. Il s'approche, puis s'arrête derrière son rejeton, qui tape sans scrupule son ami avec des ustensiles de géométrie.

— Zoro, on rentre… Zoro, lâche ces règles. Et arrête de mettre des choses dans ta bouche.

Sanji lâche un petit rire enfantin moqueur et Zoro ne se gêne pas pour recracher la règle pleine de bave sur son camarade, qui hurle au scandale.

— T'avais qu'à pas rire, sourcil en vrille !

— Zoro… Excuse-toi.

— Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Il a des sourcils en vrille ! C'est pas une insulte !

Mihawk ferme quelques secondes les yeux pour s'empêcher de coller une claque derrière la tête du bambin. Il lève la main pour tirer Zoro par la peau du cou, obligeant le jeune sabreur des bacs à sable à lâcher ses deux autres armes. Au moins, il n'est pas au stade d'utiliser des cutters, comme certains…

Il ramène Zoro vers le coin des affaires, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps. Rester dans cet endroit est pour Mihawk un synonyme de supplice. Il a beaucoup de respect pour ceux qui travaillent ici.

Luffy voit son ami emmené par son papa et ne s'occupe à aucun moment de sa souffrance. Il lui fait des grands signes pour lui dire au revoir, tandis que le petit aux cheveux verts se débat comme il peut, en promettant à Sanji et aux autres des représailles.

Dragon regarde son petit garçon tourner en rond autour de lui-même, le laissant par ce fait s'épuiser un peu plus avant de rentrer à la maison. Ça l'arrange qu'il déleste à un peu de son énergie débordante pour bien dormir cette nuit.

Après quelques minutes, Luffy prend la main de son père, en mettant son doudou Chopper dans son sac à dos d'enfant avec ses paquets d'encas vides. L'adulte s'enquiert tout de même de sa journée, s'attendant à tout par avance.

— Ça s'est bien passé ta journée, Luffy ? Les maîtresses ont été gentilles ?

— Oui ! Mademoiselle Nami m'a mis au coin parce que j'ai dessiné sur le mur avec Ussop, donc j'ai boudé. Mais Mademoiselle Robin m'a donné un gâteau pour que j'arrête de bouder ! Donc j'ai plus boudé. Et Ussop n'est pas venu aujourd'hui à la garderie. Et Ace est mort.

— Et bien, il s'en est passé des choses aujourd'hui…

— Oui ! D'ailleurs, on peut attendre monsieur Roger ? Je veux lui dire qu'Ace est mort. Pour pas qu'il soit trop triste.

— Si tu veux… Je vais parler à papy en attendant, d'accord ?

— D'accord !

Dragon passe une main affectueuse sur le crâne de son fils, puis se dirige vers la grande salle pour parler à son père. Garp s'est installé dans un fauteuil, jetant quelques coups d'oeil aux enfants restant, mais moins en alerte que pendant les heures précédentes. Dragon se met devant lui et le plus vieux des Monkey D relève les yeux vers lui.

— Ça s'est bien passé ?

— … Ils ont joué. Comme d'habitude.

Le tablier rempli de peinture et les projectiles lancés par les enfants dans ses mains en témoignent.

— Tu devrais prendre ta retraite.

— T'es en train de dire quoi, sale ingrat ? Que je suis plus capable de travailler ? Ah ! Tu rêves ! Sans moi, cette garderie tomberait en ruine ! Les gamins sont juste de plus en plus instables psychologiquement, au fur et à mesure que les années passent… Tiens, je me souviens quand t'étais môme….

Pendant que Garp part dans un monologue sur sa capacité à gérer des petits monstres, Luffy s'assit sur le carrelage devant la porte, gênant le passage. Il salue successivement Zeff, qui vient chercher Sanji et Killer, la nounou de Kidd.

Corazon finit par réussir à retirer le cutter à son protéger et prend sa petite main dans la sienne pour partir. Ils croisent Luffy, toujours assis dans l'entrée, et Cora s'arrête pour le regarder. Law tourne la tête pour ignorer le mignon petit garçon au chapeau de paille.

— Loulou, tu ne dis pas au revoir à ton camarade ?

Luffy fait un grand sourire et se remet debout pour faire un câlin à son ami, tandis que Law essaye par tous les moyens d'échapper à cette attaque de tendresse.

— A demain Torao ! Demain, personne va mourir !

— Ouais, lâche-moi…

— Oh, sois mignon Loulou, fais lui un bisou.

Law regarde son père avec les yeux écarquillés, presque dégoûté, mais c'est sans compter sur le petit chapeau de paille qui lui fait un gros bisou baveux sur la joue. Pour lui, qui déteste les microbes, c'est un très dur moment à passer.

Zoro, qui voit cette scène, devient moins récalcitrant à partir. Il enfile son sac à dos et tire la main de Mihawk pour échapper au même supplice. On ne sait jamais.

Luffy met beaucoup trop de temps à relâcher son ami, mais finit par s'éloigner en lui faisant des coucous, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Law s'essuie la joue sans scrupule avec la manche de son pull, en prenant le chemin de la sortie sans se retourner. Corazon le suit, content de voir que son fils n'est pas un terrible asocial. Il lui demande, tout gentiment, la porte à peine refermée.

— Tu vas te marier avec lui plus tard, Loulou ?

Luffy n'entend heureusement pas cette question. Ça aurait été le pompon. Le petit garçon se réinstalle sur le sol, comme précédemment, patientant sans bouger.

Il attend peu de temps, avant de voir monsieur Roger arriver. Il se redresse, colle son visage à la vitre en appelant le monsieur dehors, même s'il ne l'entend pas.

Roger passe la porte, en faisant attention à ce que Luffy ne se la prenne pas dans la tête et il n'a pas le temps de le saluer que le petit homme s'accroche à son pantalon, la mine triste.

— Moniseur Roger ! Je voulais vous dire qu'Ace est mort.

Le moustachu devant lui prend une mine surprise, avant d'exploser de rire en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Luffy.

— Merci de m'avoir prévenu, petit Lu'. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment le ramener dans le monde des vivants.

Sur ces mots, il se hâte, suivi de Luffy qui revient dans la pièce principale avec son sac et son doudou. Roger s'approche d'Ace, toujours allongé sur le sol, avec l'éducateur et Sabo à ses côtés.

— Bonsoir Marco… Sabo….Alors, comme ça mon fils a péri dans la bataille ?

— Ça m'en a tout l'air, yoi…

Roger ricane légèrement, puis s'accroupit à côté de son fils. Il pose une main sur son crâne, tentant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

— Ace… On va devoir y aller, tu sais ?

— Je peux pas, je suis mort.

Le père de famille se mord légèrement la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner.

— C'est dommage, maman a fait des cookies…

Ace ouvre un oeil, puis se remet debout comme si de rien n'était en époussetant son jean. Marco le regarde faire, avec un rictus en coin et s'adresse à Roger.

— Il serait bien qu'Ace apprenne à garder son tee-shirt en place, yoi… L'hiver arrive et ça serait bête qu'il tombe malade.

— Je sais, Marco, je sais… Mais il doit être possédé par un démon exhib, parce qu'il n'écoute rien du tout à ce sujet.

— … Et donc, les cookies ? -_Les interrompt la petite teigne._

Luffy arrive en courant vers Ace, faisant un boucan monstrueux.

— Aaaaace ! T'es vivant ! Bravo, vous êtes trop fort, monsieur Roger ! Comment vous avez fait ?

— Sa maman a fait des cookies et le connaissant…

Luffy ouvre grand les yeux et se tourne vers son père en hurlant, histoire que tout le monde l'entende.

— Papa ? Je peux aller chez Ace ?! Ils vont manger des cookies !

— Je peux t'en faire s'il n'y a que ça, p'tit Lu…

— … Oui, mais les tiens sont moins bons que ceux de la maman d'Ace…

Sabo lève sa petite main en l'air, attirant l'attention des adultes sur lui.

— Je propose qu'on aille tous chez Ace et monsieur Roger. Les cookies sont bons, il fait chaud, c'est accueillant, et y a pas le vieux Garp.

Marco se pince les lèvres pour ne pas rire à cette liste argumentée, tandis que Roger ne se prive pas pour exploser de rire.

— Et bien, Sabo, futur avocat…

— C'est un oui ?

— Je t'ai entendu, petite merde blonde ! Tu reviens demain de toute façon, tu seras obligé de me voir jusqu'à ce que tu passes l'âge de la garderie.

Sabo répond par une moue étrange, entre la déception et la compréhension.

— Donc, il faut que je devienne grand, et vite.

— Moi aussi !

— C'est ton grand-père toi, Lu', tu seras obligé de le voir toute ta vie.

— Mais non ! Je me cacherai !

— Ça ne fonctionnera pas, Lu', t'es teubé. -_Se moque Ace._

— Mais si ça fonctionnera ! Moi, j'irai ailleurs, et papy, il restera comme un bébé à la garderie ! Mais ça dit pas si on va manger des cookies chez Ace !

Les adultes présents regardent avec admiration les enfants débattre de choses dont ils n'ont pas le pouvoir, en laissant traîner quelques insultes involontaires à l'égard de Garp, des autres surveillants de la garderie et de leurs parents… Dragon finit par s'approcher, pour poser ses doigts sur les cheveux de son fils.

— Plus tard, Luffy. Une prochaine fois, d'accord ? Là, nous devons rentrer à la maison et laisser Roger rentrer chez lui.

— Une prochaine fois, alors ? -_Dit le petit au chapeau de paille, la mine déçue._

— Promis petit Lu', une prochaine fois… Et Rouge vous fera le goûter. -_Complète Roger._

Le bambin semble retrouver le sourire, rien qu'à la promesse des gâteaux de la maman d'Ace.

— Demain ?!

Roger rit de l'entrain de ce petit bonhomme.

— Non, pas demain… Ce week-end, peut-être. On en parlera avec ton papa, et moi, j'en parlerai avec ma femme, d'accord ?

— D'accord ! On fera la bagarre chez Ace tous ensemble ce week-end. Dans trois dodos.

— Eh non ! Pas la bagarre chez moi ! T'es un profiteur, Luffy !

— Noooon, c'est pas vrai, t'es pas gentil Ace !

— On peut pas prendre le goûter et faire la bagarre. _-Intervient Sabo pour canaliser les deux autres._

Luffy réfléchit, gonflant les joues sous la concentration, avant de reprendre sa respiration.

— C'est vrai, manger c'est plus important.

— Bien… Allez, Luffy, on va y aller… Sabo, tu te prépares aussi, c'est moi qui te ramène ce soir.

— Ok, je vais chercher mes affaires !

— Je vais y être plus vite que toi ! _-Cri Ace en tapant un sprint vers l'entrée._

— N'importe quoi !

Les deux petites teignes ont déjà disparu. Luffy reprend la main de son père. Il est content, parce que Sabo va rester un peu plus avec lui. Peut-être qu'il va même dormir chez lui ! Après tout, Sabo n'aime pas sa famille, alors il dort le plus souvent chez lui ou chez Ace. Ou alors ils vont chez la voisine, la vieille Dadan, ou chez Shanks, l'oncle de Luffy, quand leurs parents veulent un peu la paix. Il faut partager l'énergie des enfants, en tant qu'adulte, sinon ça ne serait pas vivable.

Luffy lève sa petite tête vers Dragon, le fixant d'un drôle de regard.

— Oui ?

— On va quand même manger un goûter à la maison ?

— Mh… Oui, si tu veux.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Luffy passe la deuxième et tire son père vers l'entrée.

— A demain les copains ! Demain, on va réussir !

Il se retourne une dernière fois, en brandissant vaillamment son poing.

— Je serai le roi des pirates !

Kidd, toujours sur la table, hurle, alors que Killer tente par tous les moyens de lui faire enfiler son manteau.

— Non ! C'est moi le roi !

— Non, c'est moi !

— Non ! Moi !

— Non ! Moi !

Roger passe à côté de Dragon et de son fils déchaîné au bout de son bras. Il salue les surveillants et éducateurs et récupère son fils qui l'attend en discutant avec Sabo. Dragon ne peut rien faire d'autre que de soulever son fils qui continue de hurler à la mort qu'il sera le roi d'il ne sait quoi et prend la main du petit blond avant de quitter les lieux à son tour.

Killer ne tarde pas à prendre les mêmes précautions que Dragon, en soulevant Kidd pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, afin laisser le champ libre aux éducateurs. Il faut encore qu'ils ferment la garderie et la remettent à neuf pour le lendemain. Et vu l'état des lieux, ils vont encore en avoir pour un moment.

Aokiji, affalé dans un pouf, se plaint du travail qui leur reste, alors qu'Akainu lui met un léger coup de pied pour qu'il se bouge et les aide.

Kizaru lance après un moment de silence et de calme bienfaiteur.

— Au fait, quelqu'un sait pourquoi les gamins nous ont pris comme ennemis ?

— … Je crois que ça vient de la fois où Akainu a puni Ace pour avoir tenté de brûler les poubelles. Les petits monstres ont du prendre ça comme une injustice, yoi…

La réponse de Marco semble contenter tout le monde sur le coup. Sauf Garp, qui reprend la parole quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remis en place un tas de cubes en mousse.

— … Ou alors, ils veulent juste nous faire chier.

_ Ah, oui, c'est possible aussi…

Dans une moue contrarié, Borsalino se tourne vers le plus jeune des éducateurs, qui balaye tranquillement un coin de la garderie.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne te fais jamais attaquer toi, Marco ?

— Je crois que c'est parce qu'Ace a décrété que je faisais parti de son équipage, donc il y a un accord tacite entre les enfants pour que je ne sois pas une cible, yoi…

— … Chanceux.

— Il n'y a pas que moi, c'est un peu comme Nami, Robin, Franky, le jardinier, Brook le squelette et Chopper le doudou qui sont dans l'équipage de Luffy.

— Brook le squelette ?

— C'est le nom qu'a donné Luffy au squelette de science. Law voulait l'appeler "_Morticia_".

— Ah…. Ils sont marrants ces gamins, quand même.

Un soupir commun se fait entendre dans la pièce. Chaque jour, le soulagement de la fin de journée est balayé par le dépit de reprendre la même mascarade le lendemain. Ils espèrent tous secrètement que mademoiselle Robin ne va pas leur mettre trop d'idées dans la tête avec ses histoires avant la sieste…

Qui sait, peut-être que toute leur imagination vient de là...


	4. Digne d'une fan fiction

**Hey ! Bonjour, bonsoir, on ne sait plus de toute façon avec ce confinement...**

**Un nouvel OS aujourd'hui, que j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire... Et ouais, ça prend du temps d'écrire ce genre de ...trucs. De la parodie, du crack, il ne faut pas y voir une insulte envers qui que ce soit ! C'est juste que les clichés me font rire et que j'ai simplement voulu en faire un compensé dans ce texte ^.^**

**Peri, depuis le temps que je te le tease xD**

**Merci à Wado 21, Heavenly0, Suu-kuni, Shadow, et PerigrinTouque pour vos reviews !**

**Portez-vous bien !  
Bonne Lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

Rewiew Guest :

**Suu-kuni** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et pour tous tes compliments, je ne pense pas en mériter autant ^^' Ça fait plaisir en tout cas ! Je plains aussi les adultes dans cette histoire, il faut réussir à survivre à ces petiots x) C'est très certainement la faute de Robin aussi, qui doit sadiquement aimé développer l'imagination des enfants pour rendre la vie de ses collègues insupportable... Contente que l'effet voulu ai fonctionné ! Ce petit cliff... x) Mais non, il ne faut pas fuir devant les bisous de Luffy ! Il n'est qu'amour ce petit ! Merci à toi pour ton soutien ! A la prochaine !

**Shadow** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ils sont mignons mais violents ces gamins :') Non, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher pour le bisou... Le LawLu m'aura jusqu'à l'os, je n'y peux rien ! Merci pour ces compliments, contente que ça tu ais aimé ! A la prochaine !

* * *

**~ DIGNE D'UNE FAN FICTION ~**

* * *

Je l'ai croisé au détour d'une vague. Nos regards se sont accrochés l'un à l'autre, et je n'ai pas pu sortir de ma tête ses yeux châtains pas très clairs. Ça fait une semaine que je ne pense qu'à lui et que mes rêves sont peuplés de chapeau de paille et de sourires grands comme le soleil.

Je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir fou. Je sais qu'il est sur cette île et je vais tout faire pour le trouver et capturer son coeur, comme si c'était le plus grand trésor du monde.

Il est là, je le vois, près de la grande roue. Il mange un sandwich d'une façon terriblement sensuelle. Je vois les aliments disparaître dans sa cavité buccale, et même si je n'aime pas le pain, j'aimerais terriblement être un sandwich à cet instant. Me perdre dans sa bouche et…

_"Oh lala, Law, calme toi, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce genre de choses, c'est mal. Il doit être si innocent, c'est un être de pureté…"_

C'est vrai. J'ai raison.

Il faut que j'aille lui parler. C'est ma seule chance pour attirer son attention. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, on ne s'est jamais parlé, mais il m'obsède…

Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. Moi, le chirurgien de la mort… Que c'est ironique !

J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage, et m'avance, laissant mon équipage à leurs occupations. Je me fiche que tout le monde me regarde, Mugiwara-ya est l'homme que j'aime depuis une semaine et j'aimerais que la terre entière soit au courant… J'espère tellement que mes sentiments seront réciproques.

Ses yeux se perdent dans les miens, tandis que je m'approche de lui… Il est tellement band...beau. Enfin, bandant aussi, mais ce n'est pas très poli de dire ça. Après tout, je peux le dire, on s'en fiche, je suis un pirate.

Et lui, ça sera le roi des pirates… Mon roi.

— Bonjour, Mugiwara-ya… On peut parler ?

— T'es qui ? Tu me veux quoi ?

Je sens mon coeur se figer dans ma poitrine. Ses mots me blessent tellement. Il ne me connaît pas… Alors que moi, j'ai l'impression de le connaître par coeur, à force de penser à lui depuis que nos regards se sont croisés…

— Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law… Et je veux juste te parler.

— D'accord Torao, je te suis !

Un sourire léger s'affiche sur mes lèvres… Je ne pense même pas à la reprendre sur le surnom… C'est si mignon… Il peut continuer à m'appeler Torao jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Même si je préférerais qu'il m'appelle mon amour…

Nous allons dans un coin plus discret pour notre tête-à-tête. Rien que de penser que nous allons être seuls me rend nerveux…

— Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Torao ?...

— Mugiwara-ya… Ça va peut-être être difficile à croire mais…

— Mais ?...

— Je t'aime…

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillent, alors que son expression devient méfiante. Je le vois reculer d'un pas, et cette vision me serre les tripes. Non, mon petit bout de chou, ne me rejette pas...

— Je ne te crois pas.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il me croie. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il doute de mon amour. Je dois faire quelque chose d'impressionnant pour l'impressionner et lui montrer la force de mes sentiments.

Alors, je décide de me déshabiller. J'enlève mon fétiche chapeau tacheté, puis mon pull orné de l'emblème de mon équipage. Je suis torse-nu devant ses yeux scrutateurs et mes joues chauffent légèrement. J'expose mes tatouages et mes abdos saillants, comme une parade nuptiale, juste pour le charmer. Je fais un tour sur moi-même au ralenti, pour qu'il puisse attarder son regard sur tout mon corps. De retour devant lui, je vois ses joues toutes rouges et il me fixe comme un bon morceau de viande… Je crois que ça a fonctionné. Je l'espère, du moins.

— Comment… Comment c'est possible, Torao ?

— Je ne sais pas, Mugiwara-ya… C'est arrivé comme ça, je ne l'ai pas contrôlé…

— Non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire... On ne se connait que depuis quelques minutes...

— Je sais…

— … Et ces quelques minutes ont suffit pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, Torao…

Je crois rêver, tellement j'ai attendu ces mots depuis si longtemps. Je l'aime en secret depuis une semaine et tout ce temps passé a forgé l'idée que je ne recevrais jamais son amour en retour… Mon corps d'Apollon a certainement dû le séduire encore mieux que je ne le pensais…

— Torao ?

— Oui, mon crétin des îles ?

Luffy se rapproche légèrement de moi, je le vois mordiller sa lèvre tout en fixant mon torse. Il lève une de ses mains, hésitant à me toucher, mais je prends ses doigts entre les miens pour poser sa paume contre ma peau nue, à l'endroit où se trouve mon coeur.

Ce geste semble l'inciter à parler.

— J'ai… J'ai peur de l'avenir.

— Non, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça…. Je serai toujours avec toi.

— Mais… Il y a tellement de monde qui te veut Torao, le terre entière, même… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi...

— Les autres ne comptent pas, Mugiwara-ya, toi seul est important… Tu es mon essentiel. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi, Torao...

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je n'hésite pas plus longtemps et attrape sa nuque pour le coller complètement contre moi, et pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Un feu d'artifices se lance derrière nous, comme pour rendre la scène encore pour belle.

Notre relation doit rester secrète…

* * *

**PDV Luffy**

Je l'aime…. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué les cinq premières minutes de notre conversation, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr… Entre mon chirurgien et moi, c'est vraiment de l'amour… J'ai eu un coup de foutre. Je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. ... Comme dans les contes de fées ! Et je suis persuadé que ça durera toute la vie…

Il est le seul qui m'apaise, qui me fait parler d'amour… Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Qu'importe où on va, je ne veux que lui… On va avancer tous les deux. Et aller loin. Au bout du monde ! Vers le One Piece !

En plus, je sais que Torao n'est pas une michto, il n'est pas avec moi pour mon futur trésor… Mais pour moi. Juste moi. Son sourire de sadique me le prouve chaque minute…

On sera bien tous les deux...

* * *

**## DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD - PDV Law**

Nous nous sommes baladés main dans la main, comme un vrai couple, traversant les différents coins de la fête foraine. On a mangé quelques douceurs, enfin, Luffy a partagé avec moi ce qu'il chopait sur les étales, et rien que pour ça, je me sens chanceux. Si Luffy partage sa nourriture avec moi, c'est bien qu'il m'aime.

Maintenant, on continue notre route vers la plage, pour une escapade en amoureux, au bord de la mer. Comme c'est romantique. Luffy parle beaucoup, mais j'adore ça. J'adore entendre sa voix nasillarde m'exploser les tympans, au fil des conversations à sens unique et de ses chansons inventées sur le tas en mon honneur. Il est créatif, c'est mignon...

Seulement, ni lui, ni moi, nous attendions à recevoir de la visite. Au loin, nous voyons un navire de la Marine venir gâcher notre petit tête-à-tête. Mon Nodachi toujours contre mon épaule, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir contrarié. Mes sourcils se froncent, me donnant un air plus austère, plus thug. Mais je me fais couper dans ma tentative d'intimidation à distance en entendant un cri sur le bateau ennemi.

— LUFFYYYYYYY !

Fichtre ! Qui est cet homme ? Qui ose appeler mon amoureux comme ça ? Un tentateur ? Un rival en amour ? Je tourne la tête vers mon chapeau de paille pour avoir des réponses.

Son teint devient livide et il me prend la main pour tenter de s'échapper.

— C'est Jiji ! Il faut partir !

Oh, donc ce n'est pas un prétendant au coeur de mon petit crétin ? Tout va bien alors, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

— Law, je ne plaisante pas, Papy va utiliser son poing de l'amour !

Fier et droit, je refuse de céder à ces menaces étranges.

— Luffy… Il faut que je rencontre ta famille, nous ne devons pas fuir. Surtout que je dois lui demander quelque chose.

—… Quoi ?

— Ta main.

Luffy écarquille les yeux à côté de moi, entrouvrant la bouche de stupeur.

— … Pourquoi tu veux juste ma main ?

Mon regard se tourne vers lui, pas sûr du sens de la question. Oh, ou alors, il n'a pas compris. C'est bien possible, c'est mon petit crétin après tout. Mon petit choupicon.

— Demander ta main, ça signifie avoir sa bénédiction pour pouvoir t'épouser.

Luffy ne dit rien, me fixant sans réagir. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il refuse l'idée ? Je ne peux pas imaginer ça, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Mon coeur se serre de douleur à la pensée qu'il pourrait me dire "Non". Je l'aime tellement, je veux passer ma vie avec lui, je n'arrive pas à voir mon avenir sans lui…

Ses pupilles se remplissent de larmes, tandis qu'il reste immobile, sous le choc. Doucement, il s'approche de moi pour passer ses bras autour de mes hanches, sans me lâcher du regard.

— C'est… C'est vrai, Law ? Tu veux m'épouser ?

— Bien-sûr… Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi…

Un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage, alors que ses joues se colorent de rouge dans une expression qui le rend terriblement mignon.

— Moi… Moi aussi… Je veux ça, Law… Dire que je t'aime au monde entier, que tu sois mien et m'endormir tous les soirs avec toi….

Ma main se lève pour caresser sa joue et essuyer ses larmes d'émotion.

— Je suis sûr que ça sera possible… Même si je suis insomniaque… Tu pourrais me soigner de tous les maux du monde, mon ange….

Un léger gloussement s'échappe de sa gorge et je me penche pour pouvoir profiter de ses lèvres. Néanmoins, quelqu'un nous interrompt une nouvelle fois dans notre séquence romantique. Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de nous et me retourne pour affronter le fameux grand-père de Luffy. Mon petit homme se met devant moi, comme pour me protéger… Qu'il est héroïque… Sauf que c'est à moi de le protéger.

Le vieux devant nous est plutôt impressionnant pour son âge, seulement, rien ne me fait peur, notre amour est plus fort que tout. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il s'avance vers Luffy et lui met un coup magistral sur la tête, me faisait sursauter.

— Luffy ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

— Aïe ! Mais, Jiji ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?! Je me balade avec mon amoureux, je vois pas où est le problème !

— Ton… Ton amoureux ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Le regard du plus vieux se tourne vers moi, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, observant toute ma sexitude. Je sais… C'est difficile de résister. Mais je n'appartiens qu'à Luffy.

— C'est quoi ce vandale ? Gamin, éloigne-toi tout de suite de ce freluquet !

Luffy se relève et se dresse face à son grand-père, me montrant par ce simple geste à quel point notre relation compte pour lui.

— Non ! Jamais ! C'est mon amoureux, il m'a fait une panade amoureuse tout à l'heure !

— Ce sont des bêtises, Luffy ! Il est trop vieux pour toi, et tu es trop jeune pour ce genre d'histoires !

— Mais non ! L'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je l'aime ! On s'aime ! On va même se marier !

Mon expression doit transmettre toute la fierté que je ressens à la répartie de mon ange. Le grand-père de Luffy semble se calmer, nous toise tour à tour, avant de plisser la bouche en se défrisant la barbichette. Une longue minute de silence plus tard, il hausse les épaules.

— Ah… Bah si vous vous aimez, on n'y peut rien alors. C'est d'accord.

— Même pour le mariage ? - _Je demande, pour être sûr._

— Ah, ouais.

Je hoche la tête, satisfait de cette réponse. Le vieux Garp, je me souviens de son nom maintenant, se cure le nez sans un bruit, puis jette ses crottes et renifle.

— Bon, bah, je dois y aller, hein ! Y'en a qui bossent ! Et y a des réductions dans une boulangerie de cette île, sur les donuts. C'est le moment de faire une razzia.

Il se détourne de nous et avance sur la plage, sans un mot de plus. Il se retourne néanmoins une dernière fois, en nous faisant un signe de main.

— A tchao les loulous !

Il continue son chemin, sifflote en marchant, se retourne une dernière fois en montrant son poing à Luffy, puis disparaît de nos vues, comme s'il n'était jamais venu, dans un nuage de fumée.

Luffy me prend doucement la main en me souriant.

— Ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! J'espère que ça se passera de la même façon avec mes deux frères.

Bizarrement, cette idée ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais nous avons toute la vie pour nous rencontrer, pour l'instant, ce qui m'importe, c'est de passer du temps avec mon amoureux si courageux.

Je l'entraîne doucement en dehors de la plage, pour ne plus qu'on se fasse embêter par des arrivées impromptues de personnes plus ou moins connues.

J'ai repéré une sorte de bosquet près de l'endroit où on est, et rien de mieux après avoir profité du sable et de l'air marin que de se poser à l'ombre d'un arbre. Pour faire des bisous.

Luffy me suit sans rien dire, semblant en pleine confiance avec moi. Parfois, je me dis qu'il ne devrait pas m'accorder autant sa confiance, je suis le chirurgien de la mort après tout, mais… Ça m'émeut.

Je m'assois contre un tronc d'arbre à l'abri des regards et tire Luffy entre mes jambes. Il se colle à mon torse et s'affale sur moi, posant sa tête contre mon épaule, en fermant ses paupières.

Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça, sans bouger. J'observe son torse sous sa chemise ouverte se lever et se baisser sous le rythme calme de sa respiration. Je ne peux empêcher mes doigts tatoués de redessiner les muscles visibles, et je le sens se contracter à mon contact. Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me fait pas un peu d'effet.

Je rêve simplement de le faire complètement mien, de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne, ce n'est pas un crime.

Soudain, je me fais sortir de mes pensées par la voix de Luffy, qui me parle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

— Law, je sens ta grosse bite contre mon cul.

Mince, il m'a cramé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le remarquer, même si c'est vrai que mon énorme chibre ne peut pas passer inaperçu dans mon jean serré.

Je rougis légèrement à l'idée que ça gêne Luffy, mais en même temps, ça m'excite un peu plus de m'être fait découvert.

Je me mords la lèvre, alors que des images peu catholiques se dessinent dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'oserai lui demander ?...

— Tu veux… Qu'on aille dans un hôtel ?

— … Oh, Law… Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à ça…. Tout ça va très vite…

— C'est vrai, mais pour moi, c'est comme si on était ensemble depuis une éternité…

Je vois Luffy fuir mon regard, les joues rouges. Il caresse mon avant-bras autour de sa taille. Je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il me dit non, même si j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il me dise oui.

Mes doigts relèvent son menton pour qu'il ne loupe pas mon désir. Je décide de sortir mon plus bel argument pour tenter de le convaincre.

— Allez…

— … Bon d'accord.

Je suis un excellent négociateur, j'en ai encore une fois la preuve. Je l'incite à se lever, me remettant debout à mon tour et lui prend la main pour nous guider vers la ville.

Luffy ne dit plus rien, sans doute intimidé par ce qu'il va se passer. J'avoue que moi-même, j'angoisse un petit peu. Il ne faudrait pas que je fasse peur à Luffy ou que je m'y prenne mal… Après tout…. Non, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir.

D'un pas pressé, nous arrivons dans le quartier des hôtels et j'observe les alentours pour trouver un endroit pas trop délabré. Je veux que tout soit parfait, je ne veux rien laisser au hasard, ni coucher Luffy sur un lit tout moisi.

Après tout, une première fois, c'est important. Notre première fois. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir attendu depuis des siècles, alors que ça ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes ensemble… Toutefois, je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre la nuit de noce pour ça.

Notre balade dans les rues de la ville ne semble pas passer inaperçue… Très certainement à cause de mon très gros paquet dans mon pantalon qui semble dire : "Dégagez le passage, on va niquer."

Je finis par entrer dans une auberge cosy, agréable. Luffy me suit la tête baissée, sa main ancrée dans la mienne. Nous nous avançons vers le comptoir, puis je demande une chambre, sans politesse. Code de la piraterie oblige.

L'aubergiste nous regarde tous les deux, regarde nos doigts enlacés et se reconcentre sur moi.

— L'auberge est interdite aux mineurs.

… Pardon ? De quoi il se mêle ? Déjà, mon petit bout d'homme n'est pas mineur. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Deuxièmement, pour qui il se prend pour juger notre amour ?!

Mes iris doivent révéler toutes mes pensées, mes insultes surtout. Il est temps de lui répondre.

— Ta gueule.

L'aubergiste écarquille les yeux en reculant d'un pas. Je tends la paume pour recevoir une clé, et il ne tarde pas à m'en donner une, en baissant la tête. On fait moins le malin, hein...

Quel fin négociateur je fais, j'ai vraiment du talent.

Je me détourne du comptoir et je sens Luffy s'accrocher à mon bras, certainement impressionné.

— Woaw, Law ! T'arrives toujours à avoir ce que tu veux, c'est impressionnant !

Mon torse se gonfle de fierté, un rictus se dessine sur mes lèvres et je tourne la tête vers mon petit crétin, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Pour toi, je serai capable de n'importe quoi…

Il me sourit, glousse légèrement en se serrant contre mes muscles. Je baisse les yeux afin de regarder le numéro sur la clé et nous emmène sans mal vers notre futur nid d'amour.

J'ouvre légèrement la porte, Luffy fonce dans la chambre. Moi, je prends le temps de fermer l'entrée à clé pour ne pas être dérangé dans ce grand moment.

Personne ne nous trouvera ici, j'en suis sûr et cette idée me réconforte. J'ai Luffy rien que pour moi.

Je passe le petit couloir pour découvrir à mon tour la chambre et je ne suis pas surpris de trouver Mugiwara-ya sauter sur le lit avec la sensualité d'un cachalot obèse. C'est une belle vue.

— Il est confortable le lit, Law !

Je souris légèrement, avant d'enlever mon chapeau nordique pour le poser sur un meuble. Ensuite, j'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, parce que c'est important de garder une note glamour, et je le rejoint lentement sur le matelas. Luffy se tourne légèrement vers moi, reprenant un air plus timide. Doucement, sa main se lève pour redessiner le jolly roger sur mon pull, comme pour se concentrer sur quelque chose. Mes doigts prenne en coupe son visage et mon pouce retrace la courbe de sa joue ronde, témoin de ses traits encore enfantins. Je le vois se mordiller la lèvre, et ce geste anodin me donne envie de plus.

Il pose sa main sur mon torse encore couvert de mes vêtements, malheureusement, et prend la parole dans un murmure.

— Law… Faut que je te dise quelque chose…

— … Je t'écoute…

Il semble inconfortable, ses iris refusent de croiser les miennes.

— C'est… C'est ma première fois… J'ai… J'ai jamais fait ça avant… Du sexe… Parce que c'est ça que tu veux Law ? Du sexe ?

C'est à mon tour de me mordre la lèvre, devant ce tableau beaucoup trop adorable et sexy pour mon bien. Mon visage se rapproche du sien et je dépose un baiser sur ses lippes pour le détendre. Est-ce que j'oserai lui dire ?... Je ne voulais pas lui avouer ça, mais peut-être que ça le rassurera aussi…

— Du sexe, oui… Faire l'amour avec toi. On ira doucement, si ça peut te rassurer… Tu sais… Pour moi aussi, c'est la première fois…

C'est mon plus grand secret, et je viens de le dévoiler d'une voix pas aussi assurée que je l'aurais voulu. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais en même temps, je me suis préservé toute ma vie pour cet instant…

— C'est… C'est vrai ? Mais t'es vieux pourtant…

Adorable. Je décide de ne pas prendre en compte son dernier commentaire.

— Mh… Je ne voulais pas faire ça avec le premier venu… C'est important pour moi de donner mon corps à quelqu'un que j'aime…

— Et… Et moi, tu m'aimes ?

— … À la folie... J'ai l'impression… Non, je sais que tu es mon âme soeur…

— Ton âme-soeur ? Mais on est des garçons… On ne serait pas plutôt des âmes-frères ?

— … Des âmes-frères, si tu préfères…

— Mais, Law, si on est des âmes-frères… Alors c'est de l'inceste, non ? Entre frères ?

— … On peut simplement dire qu'on est destiné l'un à l'autre, alors ?

— Ah… Ah oui. C'est bien comme ça ! On est destiné ! Et donc, tu m'as attendu ? Et… Moi aussi, je t'ai attendu… Enfin, pas vraiment, c'est juste que je m'en fiche du sexe.

— Oui, je t'ai attendu… Et maintenant, tu t'en fiches toujours autant du sexe ?

Ma main remonte légèrement sur sa jambe, sous son bermuda et je sens sa peau frissonner au passage de mes doigts.

— Non… Tu me mets en confiance… J'aime bien...

Je souris légèrement, avant de me pencher sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser au début chaste se fait de plus en plus chercheur, langoureux, à l'image du désir que j'ai pour lui. Ses doigts retrouvent les cheveux sur ma nuque, me faisant frissonner.

Ma main quitte sa cuisse pour glisser sous son tee-shirt et découvrir ses abdominaux saillants de mâle. Luffy se laisse aller petit à petit et ose également me toucher pour découvrir ma peau, qui devient de plus en plus chaude sous ses doigts.

Je ne sais pas réellement pendant combien de temps on se touche et s'embrasse comme ça, mais nos corps se délestent de nos vêtements sans réellement que je ne m'en rende compte.

Nos lèvres se cherchent encore, mais finissent par se lâcher, simplement pour aller découvrir nos épidermes ardents. Luffy écarte instinctivement les cuisses pour me permettre de m'installer au plus près de lui. Ni lui, ni moi ne semblons gênés par notre nouvelle proximité, notre nudité ou les sensations que ce moment nous fait ressentir. Ça n'en sera que meilleur…

Je sens la paume de Luffy retracer les tatouages sur le haut de mon corps. Ma main glisse lentement sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre son membre, bien réveillé contre mon aine. Mes lèvres arpentent son cou gracile et je sens contre ma peau ses soupirs d'impatience. Il copie mon geste, allant lui aussi caresse mon phallus, avec plus de crainte, semble-t-il.

— N'ai pas peur…

— J'ai pas peur. C'est nouveau, c'est tout…

Il ne me fera pas répéter deux fois, puisque visiblement, il veut me prouver qu'il est sûr de lui. Il m'attrape la bite, et je sens mes roubignolles frémir sous ses doigts. Un premier gémissement se coince dans ma gorge, alors que je retourne chercher sa bouche, accélérant mes mouvements sur sa verge. Son torse se soulève sous sa respiration haletante.

Lorsque je le sens se cambrer contre moi pour s'enfoncer dans ma paume, je me dis qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Ma propre queue me fait souffrir, appelant plus.

De ce fait, je glisse mes doigts plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre son troutrou d'amour. Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Luffy me repousse aussi promptement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est mon culcul ça !

— Je sais… Mais c'est par là que ça se passe, si tu veux que je te fasse l'amour…

Luffy fronce les sourcils, se redressant sur ses coudes, une main sur mon pectoral.

— Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait me faire faire les fesses ?

C'est vrai. Bonne question. Je n'ai même pas imaginé que ça pouvait être l'inverse. Mais comme je suis pudique de l'anus, il va falloir que je la joue subtile si je veux qu'on se fasse du bien. Parce que tout le monde sait que s'il n'y a pas de pénétration, ce n'est pas vraiment du sexe. Et que la branlette, je connais déjà tout seul… Il va falloir que j'utilise encore une fois mes talents de persuasion.

— Parce que je suis plus âgé, plus grand, que j'ai des poils au menton et des chaussures, contrairement à toi. Ça fonctionne comme ça, le plus petit fait forcément la femme, ça fait parti des codes gays de fan fiction.

— Oh… Bon, d'accord, si c'est comme ça…

Encore une victoire à accrocher sur mon tableau de négociations réussies. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il se laisse entraîner de nouveau dans les draps. Ma main retourne à sa place, près de son intimité. Il est déjà si humide, je peux le sentir sous mes doigts… J'espère que c'est un homme fontaine. Cette idée m'excite considérablement.

Je vois Luffy se mordre légèrement la lèvre, comme s'il cherchait à savoir les sensations que mes doigts lui prodiguent. Perdant patience, j'enfonce mon majeur (mon doigt porte-bonheur) en lui. Je ne sens aucune barrière à mon cheminement et écarquille les yeux.

Je bouge mes phalanges dans son rectum, le sentant se contracter légèrement, uniquement de plaisir. Son souffle s'accélère, il commence déjà à gémir et à bouger le bassin pour plus. Sans attendre, curieux de ses réactions, j'enfonce mon index avec mon majeur en lui.

Il cri de plaisir, faisant sursauter ma queue ainsi que moi-même. Il ne sent aucune douleur, signe qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser… Son fruit du démon à du bon, aucun doute. Je suis sûr que je pourrais enfoncer mon bras entier en lui, pour aller titiller ses organes, il kifferait.

Sauf que nous n'en sommes pas là, c'est notre première fois. Nous n'avons aucune expérience et pourtant, tout nous paraît naturel, comme si ça faisait des millénaires que nous pratiquions le coït ensemble. Cela a sûrement à voir avec cette histoire d'âmes-soeurs… D'âmes- frères… Enfin, de destiné, quoi.

Luffy gesticule sous moi, s'enfonçant sur mes doigts comme une petite catin, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Je suis dur comme du bois, je suis très fier de mon érection actuelle...

— Law… C'est bon… J'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans la bibite…

Encore une preuve que je le doigte bien. Mes talents manuels qui ressortent, certainement. Je continue un moment à le préparer, sous ses cris de plaisir et ses yeux humides de larmes. Soudain, il agrippe mon épaule pour attirer mon attention et je relève mes iris orageuses sur lui.

— Mets-la moi, Law… Mets-moi ton énorme quéquette dans mon troutrou…

Oh oui, je ne vais pas me gêner… J'enlève mes phalanges sans trop de brusquerie, puis m'allonge sur lui en espérant ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids. Mais non, Luffy est résistant et il semble vouloir m'avoir au plus près de lui.

Sans plus tarder, je me guide en lui et m'enfonce au plus profond de son corps.

Et c'est bon. Terriblement bon. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent sur un souffle que je n'ai plus, alors que Luffy hurle de bonheur, se cambrant sous moi, tout en s'accrochant aux draps.

— Oh oui, Law !

C'est exactement ça… Le bonheur… Je crois que je viens de le trouver. Ma vie semble trouver un nouveau sens alors que nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Je commence à bouger, à entendre des couleurs et à voir des sons… Mes sens sont à l'envers, ou peut-être que j'ai toujours été à l'envers et que tout revient à l'endroit… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

— Plus fort, Law ! Démonte-moi le pétou ! ...

Je ne contrôle plus rien, mon corps dicté par mon plaisir… Je sens à peine Luffy griffer ma peau jusqu'à sang, me laissant des marques d'amour…

_ Plus… T'arrêtes pas ! Ah oui !

Il n'y plus de temps, plus de piraterie, plus rien… Juste lui et moi et notre coït à marquer dans les anals de la pornogrpahie….

Nos peaux claquent sous mes coups de reins ravageurs, nos corps sont secoués comme des bananiers. Ou des cocotiers, vu nos appareils génitaux.

— Law… Law… Pipi ! …. Aaaaah, non ! Pas pipi !... Law ?! … Law, je….LAW !...

C'est tellement excitant de le voir aussi perdu par rapport à ce qu'il lui arrive. Je suis incapable de lui répondre, trop occupé à gémir comme un animal en rut… Mais je comprends ce qui se passe. Mes coups de butoir deviennent plus brusques pour le faire grimper aux rideaux et nous perdre dans le plaisir…

Je sens que ça vient…. Ça vient… Luffy se resserre complètement autour de moi, criant à en perdre la voix, jusqu'à avoir des spasmes incontrôlables.

Mon cerveau se vide complètement, tout est trop intense… Je n'ai plus conscience de rien...

* * *

Woaw, c'était tellement bon. On ne s'est pas arrêté à notre première fois. On a continué encore et encore… Pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs heures, je ne sais plus…

On a joui cinquante-deux fois chacun. On a refait tout le kamasutra je pense, j'ai pris Luffy dans tous les sens, et c'était parfait.

Allongés sur le lit, vidés de nos forces, on se fait face et on se sourit, en reprenant nos souffles. Nos corps alanguis ne sont plus capables de bouger après autant de sport de chambre. J'essuie tendrement une trace de mon sperme sur sa joue… On en a vraiment mis partout, se marquant mutuellement de nos semences. Si romantique.

Luffy me sourit légèrement, les joues rouges. Je m'entends à peine dire d'une voix brisée par le plaisir qu'on s'est donné.

— J'aimerais tellement qu'on se marie et qu'on fasse pleins de bébés aux yeux chocolat…

— Oh, moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup… Certains avec tes yeux aussi, parce que t'as d'beaux yeux Law…

— Ça me va…

Son expression change pour une mine plus triste, qui m'interpelle. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser une question qu'il reprend la parole.

— Mais, Law…

— Oui ?

— On est deux garçons… On ne peut pas faire de bébés…

— …. Mais si. C'est pour ça que le MPREG existe….

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Heureusement que t'es intelligent, mon amour…

Il m'a appelé mon amour… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Je m'apprête à l'embrasser pour sceller une nouvelle fois notre bonheur et notre amour, mais on se fait couper par un bruit au plafond peu habituel.

L'une des planches de placo bon marché se fait la malle, s'écrasant sur le sol, alors qu'un cri nous parvient.

— DIANTRE ! QUE FAIS-TU A MON PETIT FRÈRE, PETITE PUTE ?!

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, qu'un autre bruit vient me perturber, venant du sol cette fois. Une trappe qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors s'ouvre sur un blond à l'air de monarque, qui s'épouste légèrement avant de me pointer du doigt.

— Malotru ! Que je ne sache te troubler, nous avons tout entendu ! Nous savons !

— Exactement ! Comme il dit l'autre, là !

Autant dire que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Je me tourne vers Luffy, qui se cure le nez avec toute la grâce dont il sait faire preuve.

Il intercepte mon regard, alors qu'un grand blanc poursuit ces entrées fracassantes… Enfin, celle du blond, parce que l'autre semble toujours coincé dans le plafonnier.

— Oh, t'inquiète Law, ces sont mes grands frères. Ils sont cools. Y a Sabo, là, et celui qui a un trop gros cul pour passer, c'est Ace.

— Je t'emmerde Luffy ! Mon cul de latina est parfait !

Je vois le fameux Ace finir par gagner sa guerre contre le plafond, le détruisant un peu plus que prévu. Tant pis.

Non, en fait, pas tant pis. C'est moi qui paye la chambre.

…. Ah non, c'est vrai, je ne la paye pas. Mon charisme le fera.

Les deux jeunes hommes nous scrutent sans rien dire. Ce qui devient un peu chiant au bout de quelques minutes. Ace relève la tête, arrêtant de me tuer du regard et tourne son attention vers Luffy.

— Tu viens même pas embrasser tes frères, toi ?

— Ah si ! Shishishishi ! J'arrive !

Il se redresse sous les draps, exposant sa nudité et les deux frangins se cachent les yeux, en reculant, les mines dégoûtées.

— Wowowow, non, retourne d'où tu viens !

— Bande de gueux ! C'est quoi ces manières ?!

— Bah, vous voulez pas de câlins, finalement ?

— NAN ! Pas alors que t'es couvert de… De quoi d'ailleurs ?

Sabo plisse soudainement les traits de son visage et rentre dans ce qui semble être un état de transe. Il commence à marcher dans la pièce, comme un fantôme.

— Je sens des énergies étranges dans cette chambre... Une tension…

— Nan, ça sent le foutre Sabo !

Ace s'approche du lit où nous sommes toujours allongés, et se pose à côté de Luffy retirant légèrement la couverture pour passe son doigt sur son ventre et porter celui-ci à ses lèvres. J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que…?

— Ça en a le goût aussi ! Je confirme, c'est du sperme.

Tout le monde le regarde, plus où moins choqué.

— Ace… Tu ne viens pas de faire ça… Sérieusement ? -_Demande Sabo, très pâle._

— T'as mangé nos bébés ?! -_ Cri Luffy._

Il comprend enfin ce qu'il vient de faire visiblement. Ce gros dégueulasse. Meurtrier. Cannibale à roulette.

— … OH PUTAIN JE VAIS VOMIR !

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DEGUEUUUUUUUUUX !

— AAAAAAAH MES BÉBÉS !

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Ils continuent de crier comme ça, pendant bien dix minutes. Ma tête va certainement exploser….

Finalement, ils s'arrêtent au même moment de hurler comme des chacals et se regardent sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que le blond, Sabo il me semble, hausse les épaules.

— Bon, bah nous, on va y aller.

— Oh, déjà ? -_ Demande mon petit crétin, l'air déçu._

Ace ne semble pas touché par l'attitude de son petit frère, et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— Ouais. On est surtout venu faire notre temps d'écran. T'as parlé de nous, donc il fallait qu'on intervienne. Mais bon, c'est trop tard, t'as déjà perdu toute innocence, on ne peut plus rien y faire.

— Exactement. Donc maintenant, Trafalgar, tu te démerdes avec Luffy. Pour toute la vie.

— … D'accord, ça me va.

— Bien. Parce que si on apprend que tu veux le quitter…. On reviendra…

Ace met ses doigts en V devant ses yeux, avant de me pointer du doigt et refaire ce geste plusieurs fois. Sabo le chope par le bras et le fait sortir de la chambre, alors qu'il continue à me menacer du regard. La porte se referme sur eux, je me retourne vers Luffy qui me fixe avec un énorme sourire.

— On a la bénédiction de tout le monde ! On va pouvoir vivre ensemble pour toujours !

Je lui rends son sourire, puis le plaque contre le matelas pour coller nos corps ensemble.

— Oui… On ne se lâchera plus…

— Mais Law ? Comment on va faire ? Il faut que je trouve le One Piece, moi…

— Qu'importe… Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde…

Luffy sourit en entourant ma nuque de ses bras pour me rapprocher de lui.

— Alors… Tu m'accompagnes ? Partout, partout ?

— Oui… Partout…

— Et tes rêves à toi ?

Mes rêves ? … Je n'en avais pas jusque-là. Luffy est devenu en quelques heures mon unique raison de vivre. Sans lui, je mourrai à petit feu… Alors, mon choix est vite fait.

— Mon rêve, c'est toi….

Il se pince les lèvres, gêné, et colle son front au mien, nous rapprochant encore plus. Je sens son souffle buter contre ma peau.

— Mon amour ?...

— Oui, mon poulpe adoré ?

— … J'ai grave la dalle.

Prenant ça comme une invitation charnelle, je lâche un rictus en coin. Il semble le remarquer et penche légèrement la tête. Mes désirs se brisent sous le grognement de son ventre. Il me fixe comme pour me dire "Tu vois ? J'ai faim !".

Je soupire, avant de le relâcher doucement.

— Allons manger, alors…

J'ai à peine le temps de bouger qu'il se lève et se rhabille, occultant totalement le fait qu'on est cracra. Je ne vais pas faire mon maniaque, j'aime tout de même l'idée qu'on garde l'odeur de l'autre sur nos peaux, dans une appartenance totalement assumée.

Je me prépare aussi, puis soupire… Si seulement on pouvait vivre nu toute notre vie… D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas que tout le monde voit mon petit crétin tout nu, c'est mon privilège.

Cette journée riche en émotions est, je pense, une preuve que nous allons rester toute notre vie ensemble. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix, j'ai été menacé par ses grands frères.

Et je le veux. Je le veux complètement.

Pour toujours. Et à jamais.

* * *

**PDV Luffy**

Bon bah on va manger, hein !

* * *

**PDV Extérieur**

Pendant que le petit couple s'en va main dans la main de la chambre, puis de l'auberge, sans payer et sans ranger, un homme enlève l'abat-jour sur sa tête, dévoilant qu'il n'est pas une lampe dans un coin… Mais bien un homme qui a tout vu. Il s'était transformé en décoration, et comme le meilleur caméléon du monde, il était passé inaperçu.

Il est un peu traumatisé de la débauche des deux hommes… Cinquante-deux fois, c'est beaucoup quand même … Néanmoins, il sait maintenant que son fils est entre de bonnes-mains.

Il sort à son tour de la chambre, sans aérer la pièce et verse une petite larme d'émotion…

Dragon espère vraiment qu'il sera invité au mariage.


End file.
